Colonial Story 3
Ben Franklin Story 3 is BenFranklinandJohnDarlingfan's movie-spoof of Toy Story 3 Cast *Andy Davis (Teenage) - Simba (The Lion King) *Andy Davis (Young) - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Andy's Mom - Sarabi (The Lion King) * A Ride to Sunnyside - Caspy Jr (Dumbo) *Barbie - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) and The Fairies (Tinker Bell) *Big Baby - Bambi (Bambi) *Bonnie Anderson - Tanya (An American Tail) *Bonnie's Mom - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Bookworm - Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Broken Train Toy - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Bullseye - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Buster (Old) - Patou (Rock A Doodle) *Buster (Young) - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Buttercup - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Buzz Lightyear - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Caged Animals (Garbage Toys) - Kaa (The Jungle Book), Sir Hiss (Robin Hood), and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chatter Telephone - Iago (Aladdin) *Chuckles - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *Chunk - Jafar (Aladdin) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Cecil (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Dump Truck - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Daisy - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Dolly - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Feathers - Hugo, Victor, and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hamm - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Jack-in-the-Box - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Jessie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Ken - Fievel (An American Tail) * Lego Minifigures - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (aka Lotso) - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - George Darling (Peter Pan) *Lotso Getting Unwrapped - The Indian Chief (Peter Pan) *Molly Davis (Baby) - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Molly Davis (Young) - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Potato Head - Roger (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Mr. Pricklepants - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Mrs. Potato Head - Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Mr. Tony - Hans (Frozen) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) and Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Poachers (Garbage Men) - Governor Ratcliffe and Wiggins (Pocahontas) *Rabbit Doll - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rex - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective), Jake (The Rescuers Down Under), and Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Sunnyside Daycars - Merida (Brave) *Sarge - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *Sarge's Soldiers - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Sid (Adult) - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Slinky Dog - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Sparks - Hades (Hercules) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Max Goof, PJ, and Bobby (A Goofy Movie) *Stretch - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Totoro - Arnold (The Magic School Bus) *Trixie - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Twitch - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Woody - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) Movie Used * Toy Story 3 (2010) Movies/TV Shows Used * Ben and Me (1953) * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to Never-Land (2002) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures (2003) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) * Robin Hood (1973) * Mulan (1998) * Tarzan (1999) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Dumbo (1941) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi 2 (2006) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Rock A Doodle (1991) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Frozen (2013) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) * Pocahontas (1995) * Brave (2012) * Dinosaur (2000) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Hercules (1997) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * The Magic School Bus (1994) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) Category:BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies